


Daichi are you ok?

by anonsenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonsenpai/pseuds/anonsenpai
Summary: What would Daichi Sawamura be like as a little brother with an alcoholic mother?





	1. Why is Daichi wearing concealer?

**Author's Note:**

> What's up?   
> Welcome to my first ever fanfiction!!! What an honor it must be for you... I kid, I kid.   
> I don't know what I'm doing like in general but I do know that I love Haikyu and I spend a lot of time making up stories using these character inside my head so thought instead of just sitting here staring into space smiling like an idiot I'd write them down.  
> Let me know what you think if someone actually reads this lol.
> 
> ... Am I using this notes thing right?

Chapter One

Daichi Sawamura was seventeen year old in his third and final year at Karasuno high school. He was also captain of a promising volleyball team thanks to some interesting first years joining recently and he was an A grade student with overall good manners and character. Most admired his leadership skills and overall maturity for a teenage boy it almost seemed unnatural how level headed and dedicated he was to school and extracurricular activities- it border lined into obsessive. Daichi walked home accompanied by his lifelong friend and next door neighbor Koushi Sugawara the setting sun reflected through his silvery hair. The boys walked listlessly Daichi’s usual posture drooped hands shoved in his pockets face tilted to his sneakers watching his own lazy steps. 

Sugawara’s clear brown eyes watched his friend’s movements his eyebrows pinched as he took in the darkening circles under Daichi’s dark brown eyes. “Daichi, are you ok?” Sugawara moved in front of Daichi trying to look directly into his face. Daichi’s head lifted his square jaw slightly jutted out as he met his friend’s concerned eyes being careful to control his facial expression. Suga would be able to call bullshit immediately if he gave the slightest indication that something was wrong, he had still noticed the dark circles even though Daichi had used some of his older sister’s old concealer. Daichi smiled softly at his concerned friend midway turning it into a yawn “Stayed up too late studying is all, I’ll be in top form for morning practice though Suga you better be ready to send me some good tosses.” Suga nodded although he was not 100% convinced that Daichi wasn’t hiding something from him, he moved back to the right side of Daichi and they both continued their walk. “Of course! Kageyama can handle the evil quick tosses, I’ll take care of the good and pure tossing.” Suga smiled brightly.

They parted ways Suga leaving Daichi in front of his house continuing on one house over to where he lived, “Get a decent sleep don’t stay up all night studying idiot!” Suga said with a wave and angelic smile. Daichi eyes flicked over the house where he had lived in his whole life as he wandered up the path to the front door, looking at it set a looming darkness in his chest. He had grown up here with his older sister who was now studying in Tokyo and their Mother. Their father had left them when Daichi was three years old, growing up without a father hadn’t really bothered Daichi- he wasn’t going to obsess over someone who left him and his sister to deal with their mother, they had always handled her pretty well together. 

Lately though Daichi had been struggling as his mother’s antics were becoming out of control again and this time he didn’t have his sister here who had in the past taken charge. As soon as Daichi pushed open the front door the looming darkness he felt in his chest started pooling into his stomach, the stench of vomit, alcohol and cigarettes met his nose. Right there in the entrance way lay Daichi’s mother, who seemed to be snoring peacefully in a lake of her own vomit. A smashed wine bottle littered the kitchen along with plates and glasses. This was the third day this week Daichi had been greeted by such sights and it was Wednesday, Daichi sighed removing his bag off his shoulder to hang on the hook by the door and proceeded to clean up the same mess he had cleaned up the past two nights. Crouching by his mother’s head Daichi gently shook her shoulder “Hey Mum, come on wake up.’ His voice was low and tender and he patted his mother’s hair as he had seen his sister do before. “Ugh, Daichi I’m so sorry, this won’t happen again I just wanted a drink and got a bit carried away please don’t tell your sister she has her big nursing exam in a few weeks we can’t bother her.” Daichi’s mothers voice was slurred and feeble, as she tried to push herself up she immediately started vomiting again. He proceeded to hold back her already half covered in vomit hair, rubbing small smooth circles on her back. “I know mum, I know.” Daichi muttered.

Once everything was cleaned and Daichi had helped his mum wash her hair in the sink set her up in bed with paracetamol, a bottle of water and a plate of untouched food it was 11.33pm. The darkness inside Daichi’s chest and stomach was still looming, he wasn’t as good at looking after his mum as his sister was, but he didn’t know what to do. She hadn’t been this bad since before his sister had moved to Tokyo. Nee-san had set up strict instructions that he should tell her if mum ever got ill again but he didn’t want to distract her from her studies at the moment when she only had one big final exam to go. He owed his sister a lot and she deserved to be able to concentrate on her studies without worrying about them. Daichi set up his homework at the kitchen table where his sister used to sit missing the calm that she brought with her presence in the house, it had been a while since she had last visited almost over 6 months, Daichi just hoped he would be able to make his mum better before she comes home. Daichi was still working on various maths equations at 1am when he felt his head drooping, he stood up to stretch and flicked on the kettle to make some coffee, sitting back at the table he rested his head on his arms for a moment waiting to hear the click of the kettle, but when it finally did signal the water had boiled only Daichi’s soft breathing answered.  
_

//

Suga woke up very disorientated, what time was it- he swiped at his phone screen, his eyes strained and he verbally hissed and shielded his face with his arm at the brightness. 2.30am, Suga begun to wonder why he was awake just when his bladder decided to make an announcement, with a sigh he pushed himself out of his warm cocoon and wandered through his house towards the bathroom thinking about how he should stop drinking so much tea before bed. Gosh only old men had to get up in the middle of the night to pee. Suga knew deep down it was a lost cause he would openly admit his tea addiction to anyone with pride, tea was amazing there was a variety of flavors and Suga felt classy every time he drank with his traditional Japanese tea set Daichi had gotten him for his 16th birthday. 

When Suga walked back into his room he peeped out from behind his bedroom curtains looking at Daichi’s house, rubbing his bleary eyes he could see that Daichi’s bedroom light was off- good he must be getting some sleep maybe he was just studying too much. At first Suga had been worried something might be going on with Daichi’s Mother again, it had been a while since the last time she had been sick but over the course of the past fifteen years Suga had learnt a lot about alcoholism. He had always admired the way the Sawamura siblings handled their mother’s disease so selflessly both working so hard at school as if more driven by their home situation. But they would sacrifice their own basic human needs particularly eating and sleeping so Suga always made sure to step in when they took on too much. 

He had first noticed this in middle school when he and Daichi were first years and Lilana was a third year, the school was having athletics day so the year groups were mixed together. Daichi and Suga set themselves up at the end of the marathon line that Lilana was participating in, they had hooted and hollered when they saw her run in first place but their cheers of celebrations were sharply cut off when she promptly fainted due to lack of food, sleep and too much stress. The school nurse assessed her and when Lilana was questioned on her home situation she was very quick to put the blame of stress on the marathon that she had forgotten to eat breakfast that morning but it was over now so she would be fine. 

The whole ordeal had shook Daichi so bad he had run into the bathroom stall hands covering his face trying to hide escaping tears from Suga. Suga had followed him into the stall at a loss for words, he was worried as he had never seen his friend like this before. Suga wondered if he should tell his parents about their mother but then he knew the Sawamura siblings were scared of being placed in custody and separated, he couldn’t do that to his best friend. Lilana eventually stormed into the boys bathroom after dealing with the nurse and banged on the cubicle door Daichi was hiding behind as Suga stared up at her in shock. “Dai-chan come out now, I’m fine come see for yourself.” She demanded hands on hips. Slowly the door opened and Daichi peeped out at his older sister, when he saw her standing there as fierce as usual he swung the door wide open with a bang “DON’T DO THAT AGAIN NEE-SAN!!” Suga had never seen his friend so livid, “Uh.. Daichi Lana-san couldn’t help it don’t be mad.” Suga watched the siblings with concern Daichi stood in the open stall hands clenched in tight fists at his sides angry tears dripping onto his red cheeks, Lilana leant forward hands on her knees to look directly in her brothers dark brown eyes identical to her own “I’m sorry I scared you, we are going to be ok, you me and mum.” She swooped in and tugged Daichi into a hug “Believe in me Dai-chan?” Lilana asked pulling back to look him in the face again “Yeah.” Came his gruff reply, Lilana giggled soft and sweet pressing a quick peck on her younger brothers cheek “Get off Nee-san Suga’s right there you’re so embarrassing!” Daichi’s face reflected pure genuine horror, Suga discreetly tried to snort behind his hand. 

“I don’t know why your laughing Kou-chan I distinctly remember two five year olds fighting over who would marry me! You two embarrass yourselves more than I could ever.” Lilana cackled while Suga and Daichi glanced at each other both recalling their embarrassing duel which had ended pretty abruptly when Lilana explained in detail what marrying someone entitled. Suga sighed at the memory and collapsed back into his soft warm sheets the relief seeing his friends light off helping him slip easily into a peaceful sleep.

_

//

“Oi idiot! Wake up!” Daichi felt something slapping at his arm, he moved slowly and stiffly his body protesting any sort of movement. Sitting up he realized he must of fallen asleep at the kitchen table, he glanced around taking in his surroundings he observed his half-finished math homework, a trickle of morning light that fell in through the window above the sink which in front stood a pissed off looking Suga decked out in his Karasuno volley-ball track suit arms crossed. “Crap! What time is it? I’ll go get dressed.” Daichi went to stand up only to have Suga’s hands push onto his shoulders forcing him to remain in his seat, “Suga we’re going to be late you can scold me on the way to practice!” Daichi pleaded. Suga took a step back arms crossed again he glanced towards the empty alcohol bottles on the bench next to the recycling and back to Daichi with a raised eyebrow. “Ok but you are going to tell me everything no bullshit excuse or I call Lana-san!” Suga stepped to the side letting Daichi rush past to get ready “You have 10 minutes before we are going to be late so make sure you jump in the shower, I’ll pack your bag you just get ready.” Suga instructed. Daichi was freshly showered teeth brushed and dressed in 6 minutes; he came back in the kitchen where Suga passed him a lukewarm black coffee that he skulled in 0.3seconds “Thanks Suga.” Daichi said taking his bag from Suga’s hands as he rushed towards the front door. 

Daichi breathed a sigh of relief his breath visible in the cool morning air, only to have that small slice of relief immediately crushed by the realisation that he hadn’t checked on his mother before leaving. A wriggling worm of horror squirmed in Daichi’s stomach as he instantly stopped in his tracks to grasp Suga’s shoulder. His mother should be fine but what is something had happened in the night and Daichi hadn’t heard, what if she had vomited in her sleep and he would know until after this evenings practice the what if's buzzed around Daichi's head making him dizzy. Suga glanced at his friend’s frantic state knowingly “Daichi it’s ok I checked on your mother while you were in the shower, she was asleep and two paracetamols were taken from the pack. I refilled the water bottle as well.” Suga patted the hand Daichi had placed on his shoulder the worm of horror retreated as Suga spoke. Along with the relief that Suga’s gentle words brought Daichi also felt a stab of resentment towards his mother which he quickly tried to shake off mentally and physically they continued towards school.

The sun was beginning to rise now a pale yellow tinging the sky, the boys picked up their pace Daichi walking with both hands on the back of his neck tilting his face towards the sky eyes closed trying to drown out his own thoughts. Suga buried his nose into his baby blue scarf hands shoved in his pockets to keep the morning frost from biting his fingers taking occasional glances at his friend waiting for the right moment to break the usual comfortable silence between them. Just as Suga was about to start hounding, Daichi sighed dropping his hands from his neck opening his eyes to face reality, “Thanks Suga for checking on her.” He mumbled knowing full well what he was about to be on the receiving end of. 

Suga inhaled deeply ready to breath fire causing Daichi to visibly winced “Daichi you promised Lana-san and me both that you would let us know if your mother started drinking again! Why didn’t you tell me Daichi! I’m supposed to be your friend your best-friend! I’m here to help when stuff like this happens, you know you over-work yourself when this happens and it hasn’t happened really since Lana-san’s been gone! No wonder you look like crap- don’t think I didn’t notice your poor attempt at using concealer by the way- you and Lana-san have totally different skin tones you dork! Do you want this to start affecting your grades, volleyball and then worst your overall attitude towards your mother! How long Daichi, how long has this been going on?” Daichi looked blankly at his friend’s unusually angry face, behind his eyes Daichi could see the worry and hurt clearly, he sighed guiltily “It’s only been three days Suga, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but I should be capable enough to handle this on my own now.” Daichi put simply as if the matter was put to rest, the two entered the school gates making their way to the club room. Suga was infuriated with Daichi’s composed face and supposed air of finality, “Nope.” Suga said through gritted teeth shaking his silver locks.

“Nope?” Daichi inquired as he fished out the keys to the club room, his paranoia for being late gone as they are the first ones to arrive. As he unlocked the club room the Suga's reply was cut off by the sound of two people in competition to see who could get up the stairs to the club room first. A blur of orange rounded the corner the victory clear in his face as he raced across the veranda towards the two older boys, “Morning Cap-…” the boys words were choked off as a hand grabbed the hood of his sweatshirt pulling him back causing him to tumble onto the deck, the owner of that hand passed him taking the lead, he tapped the door Daichi had just unlocked signalling his triumph. “Oi Kageyama! That’s cheating you can’t pull me back.” The small orange haired boy started to pick himself up off the floor brown eyes staring daggers at his opponent, the other boy who was taller than Daichi and Suga turned his narrowed dark blue eyes to the orange heap on the veranda. “Then what do you call you pushing me down the stairs dumbass Hinata! That’s 28 wins and 34 losses for you.” Kageyama proceeded into the club room, Hinata was quick to follow “You totally fell! And I’ve only loss 33 times and theres 1 draw Bakageyama.” Daichi meet Suga eyes a silent message passed through to let the subject drop for now causing Suga’s eyebrows to crease in annoyance at Daichi's uncoopertive attitude, forever determined to bare his hardships alone, too stubborn to see that he needed help and it was ok to need help. Suga huffed angrily and followed the younger two boys into the clubroom purposefully not making eye contact with Daich to let him know he’s annoying. As Suga got ready for morning practice he started trying to calculate what his next move should be, whether Daichi wanted help or didn’t there was no way Suga wasn’t going to do something.


	2. Shredder's in the kitchen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad night for the Sawamura family (childhood flashback for the Sawamura siblings).

Six year old Daichi tosses and turns in a restless sleep, his mind forced into consciousness when he hears the front door slam. Frozen in anticipation he listened waiting to see what version of his mother he will see tonight, will she be yelling, crying, laughing, is she going to come into his room and hug him too tightly to her chest that yucky smell seeping into his room making him feel sick. A plate shattered in the kitchen slicing through the silence of the night, Daichi dove deeper under his covers pulling them right over his head in a protective cocoon eyes squeezed shut.  
Slightly down the hall eight year old Lilana was jarred awake by a crash in the kitchen; she groaned pulling her pillow over her head trying to capture the end of her dream before it ran away leaving her behind. A dream where her mum was her mum, where she didn’t have to get up in 10 seconds to check on her brother and help him get back to sleep so that in the morning she didn’t have to deal with a grumpy, sleep deprived Daichi when she got them both ready for school. She hoped their mother wasn’t eating the surprise bento’s she had attempted to make for Daichi; Lilana had been worried when her friends at school had asked why she only had an apple or nothing for lunch lately. With a heavy sigh Lilana padded across her bedroom slipping on her sneakers instead of her slippers knowing she was going to have to dance around shards of whatever just shattered in the kitchen.  
On her way to the kitchen she stopped by Daichi’s room sliding his door open glancing at the little lump trembling under the covers, distress hit Lilana hard. Creeping over to his bedside Lilana crouched next to the lump and prodded it with her finger “What cha doing Dai-chan?” she said softly, the trembling lump stilled and Daichi emerged from his covers arms crossed face broken with fear “Nee-san, I don’t want to see mum tonight, I don’t want her to come say goodnight to me.” Timid tears trickled down his face, Lilana watched them fall for a second trying to remember the last time she had seen him smile. Both siblings jumped slightly when more crashes came from the kitchen, Daichi’s tears flowed faster “Alright Dai-chan you can take cover in my room again if you like?” Daichi hiccupped and nodded his head furiously scrambling out of his covers hauling his Leonardo plushy with him “Leonardo wants to take cover to! He suspects that Shredder is in the kitchen looking for him!”  
“Alright that’s fine Leonardo can come, I don’t think there’s anything to be afraid of it’s probably just Michelangelo trying to make pizza again. But we should definitely take cover in case.” Daichi nodded his little bed head very seriously and held out one of Leonardo’s arms for Lilana to hold as they walked back towards her room ensuring to take a pit stop at the bathroom, she didn’t want any surprise floods tonight. Lilana lay next to her sleepy brother mind wide awake as she rubbed his back in smooth circles; she’d discovered it was the fastest method to get him to fall asleep. With a big tired yawn and a promise that Leonardo would protect them both Daichi finally fell asleep.  
…  
Lilana left a peaceful Daichi curled up his protector enclosed in his arms, she mock saluted the stuffed toy instructing him to be on guard duty while she would lead a patrol to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen Lilana came face to face with her mother’s empty shell lying passed out on the table. Make believe games evaporated from the eight year olds mind as those anxious feelings she was so familiar with bloomed in her stomach. She wondered why her mother kept coming home like this so late, they were seeing her everyday less and less, was it her had she done something wrong? Lately she had been learning a lot about what she had to do and when the right time to do it was in order to feel safe again.  
Step One: Check mum’s breathing.  
Step Two: If mum is asleep use this time to sneak a little bit of money from her purse just in case she forgets to buy food again.  
Step Three: Get a bowl ready for vomit and tie mums hair back.  
Step Four: Put water and pills on mum’s bedside cabinet.  
Step Five: Clean.  
As Lilana was fulfilling step three she noticed one of her now empty bento’s acting as her mother’s pillow, the anxiousness she was feeling was swallowed by anger. She yanked her mother’s hair back with a little extra force than required and slid the bento out from under her mother’s head causing it to fall back onto the table with a dead thump. Lilana hoped her headache was doubled in the morning as she shoved the bento dishes in the sink, her eyebrows smashed together, fingernails digging into her palms. Her fury was almost blinding when she saw the other bento crashed on the floor the pretty wrap coming undone half its contents spilled onto the floor. Crying helplessly, exhaustion and stress crumbled down on her so hard it brought Lilana to her knees as she tried to salvage what she could of the bento. She couldn’t understand, shouldn’t her mother be happy that she had even tried to make lunch for them- when was the last time her mum had even cooked anything!  
Just as Lilana was disposing of the broken dish her mother begun to stir, “Lana-chan, help mama to bed,” she slurred pushing herself up from the table. Lilana visibly shook her wrath seeping into the air surrounding her “Lana-chan hurry up and bring me some water to please my precious girl.” Lilana whirled round to face her mother her usual calm and collected thought process disrupted, all she could feel was how unfair everything in this situation was.  
“No!” Lilana spat, “put yourself to bed, you’re supposed to be the mother you should be putting us to bed! Why did you even have us, I’d rather be with dad.” So quick Lilana couldn’t react her mother lunged towards her hands hit her chest and she fell backwards with and ‘oof’ onto the kitchen floor “Go on then! Go to your father’s good luck trying to find the bastard,” Her mother screamed. Dazed all Lilana could do was stare at the woman mouth slightly open as her mind tried to catch up with what just happened, hoping the commotion hadn’t woken Daichi.  
Collapsing in tears falling to her knees in front of Lilana her mother crawled towards her arms outstretched “I’m sorry baby girl, I’m so sorry,” she sobbed, disgusted Lilana kicked at her mother’s hand and ran back to her room. Crawling back in beside Daichi shivering with fear she silently wept into the warmth of her brother’s back, she wept for herself, for her brother, she wept for their once again crying mother, and she wept for her dad she barely remembered but most of all she wept for those stupid bentos. At a loss all Lilana could think as she drifted into unconsciousness was that she wasn’t going to see another day when every Sawamura in this house went to bed crying, she would have to get better at this, it was her only option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your saying something in your head drop it in the comments good or bad, don't come for me though lol.
> 
> :)
> 
> ..... If you call me Anon-senpai I'll buy you ice cream!


	3. Bank transactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Daichi's sister and her college roomate Saeko.

Lilana Sawamura was a dripping sweaty mess as she stumbled up the stairs of her hostel towards her room pulling her head phones out and slipping her sneakers off as she quietly pushed open her bedroom door careful not wake up her roommate. Guzzling water she sat at her desk firing up her laptop intending to check up on her mother’s finances as it had been a few weeks since she last checked. Her mum had been well for a while much to Lilana’s relief, although she had felt guilty when she moved out leaving her little brother alone with the potential responsibility of handling their alcoholic mother. She hadn’t heard anything about wagons falling over or whatever but every now and then she’d feel a niggle of worry in her gut that only subsided after seeing her mother’s bank transactions. 

“Oi do you sleep Sawamura?” came a groan as Saeko Tanaka turned over to look down at Lilana accusingly from the top bunk. Saeko and Lilana had gone through the schooling system together growing up in Miyagi which is a pretty small country side town but they had never really crossed paths until this year when they were placed together for their hostel room. “Sorry Tanaka-san, I’ll move down to the common room to study soon I just urgently need to check something.” Lilana smiled brightly at her disgruntled roommate. “It’s fine just don’t look so happy this early in the morning it’s illegal!” Saeko rolled back to face the wall as Lilana chuckled behind her hand watching the web page load. Lilana groaned and started physically tapping the screen of her laptop trying to get the page to hurry up and load, the wifi signal in their room sucked and it affected both Lilana’s and Saeko’s quality of life immensely. Giving up Lilana grabbed her towel and toiletries and headed to the communal bathrooms on their floor, the niggle of worry in her gut still present.  


Freshly showered, fully clothed in a black shirt, black jeans and black converse Lilana sat cross-legged in her usual spot in the hostel common room at 11am, laptop perched in the folds of her legs. Clicking refresh on the page she was trying to load she decided to check her emails, yawning and stretching her arms out as all the facebook notification emails came through irritating as ever- she should really disconnect that. As she was ticking emails sending them to trash Lilana’s hand froze over one her entire being turned to stone, she sensed another person enter the room but her attention was purely focused on what she saw in front of her. “Oh my god you better of slept last night Li-chan! If I found out from Saeko-san that you pulled an allnighter to study for your final exam I will seriously drug your coffee with a whole bottle of cold medicine, you know I’ll do it! Have you even eaten, I checked with Saeko-san she said she hasn’t seen you eat since we all went for ramen on Monday night! That was two days ago, oi Li-chan are you breathing? Helloooo!!” A blur of colours and pigtails started waving her hands in front of Lilana’s stony face. With a small tap Lilana opened the email scanning it's contents, whileas the two small hands with jangly silver bracelets and chipped orange nail polish cut across her view. Lightning fast she grabbed the wrists of her friend re reading the email to make sure the celebratory feeling exploding in her chest was the right emotion to be having.  
It read:  
Dear Sawamura Lilana,  
We are pleased to offer you a position as a part of the faculty here at Karasuno High regarding you pass your State final exam at the end of this month, in which we expect you to be available to begin work at the start of the coming month…  


Lilana screamed with joy and leapt up from the couch her laptop falling onto the couch next to her, her friend tried to quickly dodge the sudden movement but was swept up in Lilana’s arms in her excitement she attempt to squeeze her friend to death. “Lilana.. breathe.. stop.. dying.” The girl whimpered, “Makey!! I got the Karasuno job so long as I pass states.” Lilana squealed- which is a rare occurrence dropping her arms letting air enter her friends crushed lungs, “No way! Are you serious? We haven’t even sat States and you have a job, and in your home town!” Makey’s jaw dropped as Lilana nodded vigorously answering her questions, both girls immediately start screaming and broke into a victory dance. “I can’t believe it!” Makey cried as she collapsed on the couch out of breathe while Lilana was still bouncing around energetically.  


Makey had met Lilana at the start of last year although they were the same age Lilana was 6 months ahead in their studies and would be graduating soon; their friendship was based on Lilana telling some trashy model lookalike girls to get a life as they tormented her vibrant choice of wardrobe. From then on she never left Lilana’s side quickly realising that this girl was way too invested in her studies and Makey took on the duty of reminding her to sleep, eat and occasionally if necessary provide hot chocolate laced with sleeping tablets or cold medicine. Lilana never seemed to be affected by lack of sleep or food though Makey begun to have concerns surrounding her genetic make up for a while until the ultimate breakdown occurred when Lilana was part way through her hospital placement and encountered a scenario that hit too close to home.  


Makey was shocked and surprised hearing about Lilana’s mother however she did seem to brush it off rather subjectively her main concerns surrounding her little brother and how he was coping. The guilt she put on herself for leaving was tremendous and as hard as Makey tried she couldn’t get Lilana to stop seeing herself in a negative light for leaving home and coming to study in Tokyo. Now with this news she would be able to return home and ease all her anxieties by being surrounded by her family again, the thought brought happy tears to Makey’s eyes as her excited friend collapsed next to her. “I can’t wait to tell my brother!”Lilana exclaimed checking the time on her laptop 11.23am, morning break at Karasuno high wasn’t for another 7 minutes and she had to tell him over the phone! “Ok Makey let’s get set up for some serious study, you have your pharmacology exam next week right? I brought my notes if you want to have a look.. uh what’s wrong?” Lilana glanced over horrified at the tears running down her friends face. “I’m just so happy and proud for you Li-chan, I’m so glad it all worked out in the end!” Makey’s voice wobbled as her words tried to escape over her sobs, she sat up startled when she heard Lilana’s twinkling chuckle. “Aw Makey, Makey, Makey you know I wouldn’t of made it without you right?” Lilana smiled at her friend tears formed in the corner of her eyes as she reached over and tried to pour all the appreciation she had for her friend into her embrace. Makey’s hands hurriedly wiped her eyes as she broke away from Lilana “You know the international students are sitting states this afternoon, you could so go and do it with them Lilana you would pass for sure!” Makey rolled her eyes at the perplexed expression that crossed Lilana’s face “Yeah right like I would willingly take the biggest exam ever when I could study for two more weeks!” With an exasperated sigh Makey shook her head, she had no idea what her friend had to worried about she’d been studying for months already.  
...

Before Makey and Lilana could start studying the duo got excited all over again and broke out into another round of victory dances. Saeko Tanaka stumbled into the common room very much displeased too observed this much energy at this time of day. “Holy shit!” exclaimed Lilana, “Tanaka-san’s awake before 12pm!” She ran over to grab Saeko in an attempt to drag her into their weird two man dance circle. “Phone, ringing, loud.” Saeko pressed the phone into Lilana’s hand and with a yawn shuffled back to the dorm room. Grinning at her slothy roommate’s retreating figure Lilana glanced down at her screen 2 missed calls from Koushi Sugawara, the grin on her face evaporated instantly the niggle of worry turned into a tsunami of fear, knowing the only reason Koushi would bother ringing instead of txting.  


Lilana dove for her laptop sending prayers to the gods that she was just jumping to worst case scenario, really Koushi could be ringing for any number of things. As Lilana opened the web page she was intending to look at all morning her stomach dropped as she took in her mother’s transactions, disappointment bloomed as Lilana dropped her forehead into her hands her long curly hair draping over her face still wet from showering. Her mother had been doing so well since she’d been gone and every time Lilana checked in which to be fair the last check in had been awhile her mother was always open and shared how she was doing seriously with her. Lilana felt the weight of another person drop on the couch next to her “Is it your..” Makey’s question was interrupted by the shrill of Lilana’s phone ringing, she immediately dove to answer it. “Koushi? Thanks for ringing.” Lilana let the breathe she hadn’t been aware she was holding out, a plan already formulating in her mind.


	4. Did she just say Dai-chan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara is a good friend, Daichi has a Hinata moment #nicerecive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // this means switching characters perspectives I think, (who knows).

As Suga headed to after school practice he was confident that he had made the right decision in ringing Lana-san, there were so many unexpected factors that could occur and as much as Daichi might believe he is equipped to handle it Suga thought otherwise. During morning break Suga had filled Lilana in on want he had seen this morning and had hung up feeling reassured by the older girls words and a little worried because he knew Daichi would be furious when he found out what Suga had done. Once he had hung up Daichi's figure materialized looming over him “Suga you better not have been talking to Lilana!” Suga mentally focused on keeping a neutral expression, if Daichi found out he had spoken to his sister he would probably be incinerated. 

Not trusting his capabilities at lying Suga faced Daichi with a raised an eyebrow “Do I need to talk to Lilana?” Suga asked causing Daichi to walk off in a huff mumbling of course not under his breath as he returned to his very well thought out strategy of 'avoid Suga and he won’t talk to me about my alcoholic mother plan' he seemed to have made. Suga sighed shaking his head wondering how long he was going to put up with Daichi avoiding him, he entered the gym slipping his volleyball shoes on most of his team mates were already present, everyone was always early to the evening practice compared to the morning. Glancing at the clock showed that it was 4.50pm, Suga went to stand by an icy Daichi and begun leading the team in their warm up stretches reminding Kageyama and Hinata that warm ups didn’t count if they raced each other to finish first.  
//  
Stay awake, stay awake, stay awake Lilana Sawamura murmured to herself being gently lulled by the movement of the train as she headed to Miyagi. She scrolled listlessly on her phone trying to pick a song to get her through the last 20 minutes of her journey, settling on 'Made in Hollywood' by Lany she leaned back into her seat with a sigh. She allowed herself to space out enough to absorb what just happened in the last five hours without losing consciousness. Talking to Koushi had brought some relief hearing that it had only been three days that their mother had been drinking, although she was still concerned for Daichi, he never handled their mum’s episode’s well emotionally- always trying very unsuccessfully to bottle everything in. That was a bit hypocritical for Lilana to think really since she did the exact same although she was hugely better at it than her little brother, the dumbass. Her phoned buzzed in her hand a text from Makey.  
Makey is the coolest: ‘Have you arrived?’  
You: In 5.  
Makey is the coolest: Text me when I can ring you later <3

The train pulled into Miyagi at 6.30pm, Lilana pulled her black hoodie out of her duffel bag before slinging it over her shoulder, she started walking briskly towards the exit that would lead her home but paused for a second. Karasuno High school was only 10 minutes away and Koushi said they had evening practice until 7pm tonight. The need to see her brother influenced her decision unsure if it was because she hadn’t seen him so long or she couldn’t wait to slap him upside the head for being such a dummy. Converse slapping concrete all sleep deprived thoughts vanishing Lilana headed for her old highschool.

//

Daichi felt a cold chill pass over him pricking at his nerves as though his intuition was trying to prepare him for an oncoming storm. He shook it off and proceeded to serve the ball in their practice four on four match in which the team rotated regularly on both sides of the court. He had had a pretty stressful day bombing his maths test he had completely forgotten about in first period and then trying to keep close tabs on Suga while simultaneously avoiding him. He just wasn’t in the mood to deal with anything today. He felt the dread begin to set in as he thought of going home after practice wishing he could just sleep as soon as he entered the house, but he had loads of homework to catch up on- basically all of yesterdays and all of today's. He’d have to get on top of it all before Suga was proven right, it had only been three days for goodness sake he couldn’t let himself be made helpless so easily- he marvelled thinking about the months Lilana dealt with this. “Daichi-san!” Nishynoya Yuu’s voice the teams lebrio broke through his thoughts from beside him in an alarming tone, confusing Daichi as he looked up from his ponders causing ball to meet face- more specifically nose. The serve was so powerful it knocked him on his ass with a disgruntled groan he patted his face cautiously as something warm was oozing all over his face. 

All of the Karasuno team ran over horrified at what just happened as their Captain stared dumbfounded at the blood covering his hand, “Daichi I’m sorry your nose isn’t broken is it?!” The teams ace Asahi gushed being the one who had served which caused him to look worse than Daichi. Suga crouched in front of Daichi examining his friends nose which did look kind of crooked. Suga had been getting worried when he had seen from the other side of the net that Daichi wasn’t paying attention especially when Nisynoya had called his name repeatedly to which he only responded in the last second, it was so unlike his usual self Suga could tell the whole team had noticed something was a bit off with their captain. Asahi bent down next to Suga hands flailing around Daichi not sure what to do still mumbling apologies as a clear cut voice tore through them “That is the worst receive I have ever seen you do Dai-chan!” Daichi immediately stiffened as he took in the words and he begun scrambling to his feet to look over his group of team mates at the black figure standing in the entrance way of the gym.  


There was a loud badly covered snort from one of the team members as they whispered “Dai-chan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Daichi's nose, also Asahi probably.


	5. Can the Holy spirit be emo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawamura siblings reunite!

The team broke apart all turning towards the owner of the voice, Tanaka one of the wing spikers whispering “Dai-chan?” into Nishynoya’s ear as they both hid their sniggers behind their hands. Suga immediately relaxed and stretched out of his crouch now that Lilana was actually here the chances of his survival from Daichi’s wrath increased greatly. 

Lilana started walking towards the halted group of volley ball boys a huge excited smile plastered across her face making her brown eyes shine, she halted when directly in front of Daichi “I’ve missed you, you idiot.” She said simply causing a collective gasp to rise from the team all of them trying to figure out who this girl was and how she was still alive after calling someone as scary as Daichi an idiot. The teams confusion grew when Daichi stayed silent and moved to give the girl a one armed hug the other preoccupied with stopping the blooding coming from his nose. Suga breathed a sigh of relief glad to see Daichi was a little bit happy to see his sister, most of the team was now looking towards Suga expecting him to know the answer to the equation in front of them. 

“Everyone! This is Lilana Sawamura Daichi’s sister.” Suga moved forward to greet Lilana as she pulled out of Daichi’s embrace allowing Shimuzu to stuff the tissues she’d been holding into Daichi’s palm. “Kou-chan!” Lilana reached around Daichi pulling Suga in a hug as she pulled back she frowned up at him, “Oi your finally taller than me!” she exclaimed as if this was the biggest insult ever. Suga giggled and tried to pat her head condescendingly only to receive a sharp flick in the forehead “Don’t you dare Sugawara!” she danced away from Suga to address the rest of the team. 

“Uh Hi everyone! Like Koushi said I’m Lilana Daichi’s older sister, sorry to interrupt your practice. Oh Azumane-kun! I didn’t see you how’s it?” Lilana nodded in acknowledgement of the still petrified ace who gave a feeble smile back. “I’ll learn the rest of your names eventually but I shall deal with the mess that is my little brother, Kou-chan does the gym have a first aid kit please?”  
Suga went to get the first aid kit and Daichi remained staring blankly at his sister the tissue he was holding slowly soaking through with red as if he was still trying to catch up with current events the rest of the team broke out into a barely distinguished jumble of questions.

“Daichi has a sister?!”

“Did you know he had a sister?”

“She doesn’t look that much older, did she go to school here?”

“Wow so this is like the girl version of Daichi!”

“Our little Dai-chan doesn’t mention his family much does he Noya?”

“Your right Tanaka he’s a mysterious one that Dai-chan!”

Lilana looked around at Daichi expecting some type of reaction to happen any second but turned only to find him still glassy eyed- hmm he’s worse than she thought. 

“Um excuse me Sawamura-san..” came a small curious slightly hesitant voice “but how come we didn’t know you like existed?” asked a short orange haired boy his face showing very clear confusion. A taller black haired boy came and clamped his fist on top of the orange haired boys head “Dumbass you can’t just ask people why they exsist! Excuse us both Sawamura-san.” He said with a bow. 

Lilana grinned at them both “Hey no worries! You probably don’t know of my existence because the subject was never brought up?”  
For obvious reasons both Lilana and Daichi avoided talking about family to everyone other than nosey annoying close friends such as Suga and Makey. Lilana took the first aid box that Suga handed her, “Alright you guys can finish up practice whilst I fix up this guys face, come on Daichi.” Lilana beckoned Daichi like he was a lost puppy and made her way over to the gym’s bathroom. 

In the bathroom Daichi cleaned the blood off his face but his nose was still dripping blood, while Lilana fussed around in the first aid kit until she found some gauze which she promptly shoved up his nose causing a yelp. “OW! Nee-san that fricking hurt, what kind of nurse are you going to be like? I think my nose is broken you know.” He moaned causing Lilana to snort “Don’t be a drama queen it’s just dislocated a little I can fix it when it stops bleeding and I shall be an excellent nurse your only getting this special treatment because your my little brother- feel special.” Daichi rolled his eyes, nerves ratteled him waiting for Lilana to chew him out over not calling her- Suga was so going to pay for this. 

Suga entered the bathroom then a sheepish smile on his face “It’s good to see the Sawamura’s back together.” He said softly.  
“I suppose I have you to thank for that Sugawara.” Daichi’s voice snapped, his expression terrifying the newly smeared blood on his face complimenting it well. Suga stood his ground ready to let Daichi expel his wrath, until Lilana cut in a sing-song voice “Devil-chan please do not harm my precious angel-chan, I will not allow it!” her voice was light but Daichi could tell beneath her composed face she was dead serious, with a gruff sigh Daichi backed off, it was unfair to take out his emotions on Suga anyway, even if he was doing fine by himself he will admit it’s a relief to have Lilana back. 

“If I’m the devil and Suga’s the angel what are you?” he asked while checking if his nose had stopped bleeding. “Hmm well obviously Asahi-kun would be Jesus with that hair right? So I’d have to be the Holy spirit, clearly.” Lilana replied jerking her brothers face down slightly to get a better look at his nose, “Ok I’m going to set it back in place now, hold still.” She instructed placing her thumbs on either side of the dislocated area, she hadn’t actually done this before as only one dislocated nose came across her path on placements so she had seen it done before at least. “I don’t think the Holy spirit can be emo.” Muttered Daichi, Lilana frowned that little shit no longer worried about holding back she forced pressure on the dislocated joint until there was a sickening but satisfying click. Lilana grinned victoriously, while Daichi inspected his nose in the mirror prodding it with several fingers “Wow good job Lana-san, it’s so weird you're almost a nurse!” Suga praised.  
“I didn’t even feel it.” High praise from Daichi, Lilana palmed him upside the back of his head “What can I say I have healing hands! Go on back to practice slackers, I’ll wait up just in case you do another head shot Dai-chan.” Lilana waltz out of the bathroom, Suga followed giggling and Daichi came out rubbing the back of his head muttering about his sisters supposed healing hands.


	6. Acehai Assmane eh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random flashback chapter to when Asahi meets Mama Sawamura, kind of.

I am ok, I am fine, and this does not bother me in the slightest, 14 year old Daichi thinks as he paced in random zigzags in his room. ‘Stupid, stupid, stupid his brain whispered to him, he knew his mother hadn’t been well but when Asahi asked to come inside and see his house before they went over for their first sleepover together at Suga’s. Daichi’s brain must have died or something because he just said sure ‘I need to pick my stuff up anyway.’

Daichi belly flopped face first onto his mattress his pillows swallowed his depressed groans. His mind flitted back remembering Asahi’s confused uncomfortable face as he ‘met’ Daichi’s mother for the first time. It was mortifying, Daichi had frozen on the spot feeling traumatized and completely stupid he shouldn’t have been so careless. He’d only known Asahi for a few weeks since school started; he couldn’t believe this had happened. At first he had been mad looking at his mother’s pathetic figure snivelling at the kitchen table mumbling to herself a glass half filled with a clear fluid which Daichi knew to be gin and not vodka just by the fact that his mum was an emotional wreck. 

What was Asahi going to say now, was he still going to hang out with him? Daichi felt so hopeless there’s nothing he could do, his mother was so embarrassing. Ok Daichi thought I’ll just hide in my room until I die, yeah that sounds pretty good- wait no Suga and Lilana would just drag him out. Before he started to suffocate Dachi moved his head to the side gulping some air- wait suffocation could be an option right? He was basically suffocating from the embarrassment anyway. The slight twist of his door knob had Daichi moving fast- crap he had forgotten to lock it, he rolled off to hide on the floor beside his bed furthest away from the door. He took a faetal position and squeezed his eyes shut halting his breathe.

“Just because your eyes are closed doesn’t mean I can’t see you idiot.” Came a bemused voice from above him. Daichi’s eyes snapped open to see his sister’s body flopping on her back to lie on his bed.

“Your home early.” Daichi muttered trying to put on a complacent face

“The baker’s wife went into labour so we closed early.” Lilana replied as she threw a big paper bag stuffed with freshly baked goods at Daichi’s face.

He tried to dodge the bag but was successfully whacked in the side of the head “What’s this for?”

“Your sleepover at Suga’s tonight.” Lilana stretched and folded her arms under her head tilting her head slightly to look over at her little brother who was now sitting cross legged by the bed leaning against the wall staring at the paper bag. The fact that Daichi was still here and not at Suga’s had Lilana worried, looking at her brothers face she could see his neck was slightly flushed indicating he was feeling embarrassed. Lilana turned back to stare at the ceiling waiting for the silence to break Daichi, he always tried to deal with his emotions on his own but silence always seemed to force him to blurt out how he was feeling. 

Lilana started to inspect her nails waiting patiently while Daichi’s face scrunched up disgusted at his own weak resolve knowing what his sister was doing.  
After 30 seconds passed he crumbled “I’m not going to Suga’s, I’m leaving town, casting off my identity and starting over. I’ll live in the gutters or something and find a rat to raise me; a rat would definitely do a better job.” He spat while his face slowly begun filling with colour again, as he spoke his hands closed tighter around the paper bag. Lilana quickly lowered her raised eyebrow; Daichi wasn’t really one to be a drama queen that was her job- must be the pubescent hormones kicking in.  
She rolled off the bed to sit crossed legged leaning against the wall next to Daichi, both the siblings avoided eye contact always finding it easier to speak while sitting within close proximity of each other faces titled in different directions. “What happened?” she asked the wooden floorboards.

“I brought my new friend Asahi over, he wanted to see the house, I didn’t think.” Daichi answered his bedside cabinet, as Lilana’s posture stiffened. 

“He met mum?” she questioned voice as stiff as cardboard causing Daichi to visibly tense, when he nodded a quick hand met the back side of his head causing a surprised ‘oof’ to escape him.

“You idiot! You can’t just bring new people around you never know how mum’s going to be especially lately!! What if they walked in and mum was face down in vomit or trashing the kitchen again, then they would blab to their parents who would blab to the police and BOOM foster homes you won’t need to worry about finding a rat to raise you, you will become little Annie orphan girl!” Lilana threw her head back against the wall massaging her temples, she wasn’t necessarily mad at Daichi but this lapse in judgement freaked Lilana out, she worked hard to make this little family work and stay together.

Daichi sat by his sister slightly stunned, to be honest he hadn’t even thought of that side of the situation, he was too consumed by the embarrassment of being reminded he didn’t have a normal nice mother that would welcome him and his new friend home after school.

Daichi gave a dejected sigh “I just wish she was normal Lana.”

“Bro no one is normal, she’s just sick and having a rough patch.” The siblings sat in silence for a few minutes their breathing slowly beginning to synchronize. “We’re ok still you me and mum… Believe in me Dai-chan?” Lilana asked eyes still closed head against the wall. Daichi turned to his sister about to complain about her using that corny line from when they were little but as his eyes skimmed over her strained face he decided against it.

“Yeah we’re ok, I believe in you.” He mumbled smiling slightly at how his sister’s face immediately brightened at his words.

“Alright let’s go!” Lilana said jumping off the floor.

“Go where?” Daichi questioned feeling wary.

Lilana was scrambling around his room chucking things into his overnight bag “Koushi’s! I have to meet this Asahi-kun and access this situation your doofus head got us into.” Daichi paled scrambling off the floor baked goods in tow as his sister chucked the bag at him.

“Nooo Lana please, that’s embarrassing you are so not coming!” Daichi moaned but his sister was already out of his room halfway down the stairs a suspicious buldge hidden under her sweater that in his frantic state Daichi didn’t notice. As Daichi chased her into the kitchen Lilana came to an abrupt halt causing Daichi to smack into her, she nodded her head to draw Daichi’s attention to their now unconscious mother in the familiar slumped over form.

“Say goodbye to mum Daichi.” Lilana instructed gesturing towards the body expectantly.

Daich's face scrunched up uncomfortably “What? No she’s asleep you weirdo.”

“Say goodbye and tell her you love her, don’t you love her?” Daichi’s sisters voice turned solemn as she crossed her arms across her chest face relaxed, indicating to Daichi that she was prepared to wait as long as it took for him to adhere to her demands.

Shaking his head looking at his sisters expectant face he sighed walking over to his mum kissing the crown of her head he whispered “Bye mum, I love you see you tomorrow.” He then proceeded to do an awkward shuffle towards the front door only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Looking back at his sister confused, what more did she want him to say now “What!?”

“I’m proud of you Dai-chan.” She answered seriously. Daichi let his mouth hang open slightly until he put on his poker grumpy face, rolling his eyes at the fizzy happy feeling that filled his chest, as his sister shoved past him out the front door.

The siblings made the short walk to Suga’s house, as they walked up the path the to his front door was flung open, “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN DAICHI?!- Oh Hi Lana-san.” Suga stood in the door way waving the siblings in to the house, Asahi stood by his side giving the siblings a meek smile.

“Oh yes hello Sugawara-kun, I am here to deliver Daichi for the sleepover, now I would like to be assured that your parents will be home tonight?” Lilana spoke in a formal pompous tone.

“Lana shut-.” Daichi began only to be cut off by another put on pompous tone.

“Oh yes please do be assured Sawamura-san, they will be here just after five I do hope Daichi feels comfortable staying here.”Suga played a long.

Lilana held her hand up to silence Daichi’s attempt to interrupt “Ah yes he does sometimes get home sick when staying away so far, feel free to call me anytime if he gets upset.” Daichi shook his head exasperated while Asahi gave a quiet chuckle.

“Why Sugawara-kun who do we have here? I believe I am not acquainted.”

“Oh golly! My sincerest apologies Sawamura-san this here is Asahi Azumane he is a classmate, nice boy he does well for himself.”

Asahi’s chuckle faltered as he took in Daichi’s sisters intense gaze “Hi… I’m Aceahi Azumane- ah I mean Asahi Assmane, no no Asahi Azumane! Nice to meet you Sawamura-san.” Asahi quickly went into a panicked bow.

“Woah just a mere first year already trying to be the ace eh Acehai? How courageous of you.” Suga snorted at Asahi’s flustered state.

Daichi was watching his sisters expression waiting for her to sum up his new friend, nerves buzzing around his stomach. Lilana’s eyes softened as she took in the awkward teenager in front of her, “Call me Lilana Asahi-kun! Alright guys I’m off I have a heart broken mother to take care of, sorry if she freaked you out earlier Asahi-kun she’s not usually like that.” Lilana smiled brightly through the lie.

“Oh no of co-course I understand.” Lilana looked at her brother’s relieved expression all the turmoil from earlier forgotten as he brushed past his sister to enter Suga’s house further, “Ok bye Lana you can leave now!” He waved over his shoulder.

“Wait Daichi you forgot something.” He turned around to find Lilana tugging his old Leonardo plushy out from under her sweater a shit-eating grin on her face. Suga snorted loudly while Daichi stomped over to his sister ripping Leonardo off her “You are so embarrassing!” he groaned.

“Everything is embarrassing to you little teens!” Lilana headed back out the door,

“You’re only three years older than us!” Daichi yelled to her retreating figure.

“Three years wiser Dai-chan, make sure he’s in bed by 7.30pm please Sugawara-kun, Asahi-kun and don’t forget to offer to help with the dishes!” Lilana called in a musical voice.

Suga’s reply was cut off as Daichi slammed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs* I'll probably dive in and out of Sawamura's growing up throughout telling the present situation.
> 
> Moonydragon678 your comments scare the crap out of me but also give me life and motivation thank you so much!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Did you reach the end of this chapter ?!  
> That's fricking amazing.  
> Leave me a comment and help a newbie out :)   
> Any pointers will be greatly appreciated, like did this even make sense to anyone but me?
> 
> ... also if you call me anonsenpai I'll buy you ice cream!!


End file.
